Shinigami and Fairies, Humans and Immortality
by detrametal
Summary: Our world is a fraction of existence, shall we take a look at those others that exist? The humans, industrious flashes of light that can blind even the Shinigami, the long lived fairies who value beauty above all, the Shinigami who watch over the dead souls. And their emperor, the only one who has touched what lies beyond death-may he rule forever and forever
1. Chapter 1

Tsunayoshi Sawada believed in "furui tamashiino kaigi" or "old soul's meeting", it was his first lesson. It was also the hardest for him to dismiss. The other shinigami snorted in disgust, each and every one of them knew that their job was to direct souls to the Fourth Realm. Tsunayoshi never had agreed. Something about seeing a face brought images of different worlds to his mind, some were worlds where rock and stone took the place of gun and knife, others were so advanced that death was beaten back foe.

That was the second lesson- death always survives.

This sight was the reason he was chosen to be Emperor of the Third Realm.

* * *

Ah, forgive me, I got ahead of myself. In this world there exists four strata, realms if you will.

The first realm is that of, well, us. Humans and the world they live in. This world has been rewritten ten times, each starting the life on it over. If your wondering why the occupants of this realm haven't discovered the others…well, it's a matter of perspective. We humans are searching the universe and all of existence in a horizontal way, we always say "how wide is the universe" never "how deep".

Major organizations- Simon and Millefiore

The second realm is that of the fairies. These people display emotion more readily than any other race known, they value beauty as the highest calling. This realm has been reincarnated five times, they also believe themselves the highest beings in existence. Their Queen is a women named Bianchi, she has named her half-brother her heir if any ills should befall her. Due to childhood trauma he has a hard time looking her in the face, at one point this was remedied by Her Highness wearing goggles, after her public coronation her brother took to wearing sunglasses.

Major organizations-Vongola, CEDEF, The Foundation, and the Kokuyo group

The third realm is that of the Shinigami, those who act as the gates to the final realm. Shinigami are a secretive solitary group. Each one travels between the fabric of creation to gather the souls of the dead. Their realm has never been made anew, a testament to their necessity. Their leader holds the key to the Gates of the Sanzu, the only way to transport souls in all of creation in the three lower realms.

Major organizations-?

The Fourth Realm is an unknown place, only one entity of the entire creation has been there and returned to the "lower three" the Emperor of the Shinigami, it is the realm where the dead go. Any who have tried to tread on it's sacred ground have never been seen again.

Major organizations- ?

* * *

Hayato sat in the main hall of the Simon-Millefiore compound, an odd name seeing that a mere seven years ago these two groups were waging war against each other. He sat sipping the green tea as Byakuran and her husband walked in, she pushed Enma down into a chair and hopped on his lap and pressing her tongue into his mouth.

Hayato snorted and gave a smirk "Damn, Byakuran you can't keep yourself off him can you? Jesus, you might as well make it a porno!"

She giggled and pecked her husband on the cheek "We did. Wanna buy a copy?" and Hayato blew green tea out his nose while Enma blushed beet red and sat mortified. The white haired woman smirked and grinned cheekily at the fairy.

A man in a black suite opened the door "He's here…"

Enma smiled at his friend "Hayato, you are about to witness something that hasn't happened since time immemorial"

The smoker leaned back "And what's that?" his curiosity peaked.

"The passing of the Keys of Earth and Sky"

Hayato stared at the news, the passing of the Keys was something that happened when that realm pledged allegiance to another. He stood up and followed them to the chamber, a underground cave where water flowed around a raised stalagmite that had been broken years ago leaving a large raised circular area. A table and chairs had been set up. All the members of the Millefiore and Simon walked behind Enma and Byakuran with Hayato only a few steps behind.

The others group was already set at the table, Four stood behind the seated, two wore all black cloaks and top hats, their faces were wrapped in bandages. Hayato recognized them from the pins holding their cloaks from falling, Jager and Bermuda, the top two of the Vendice, one of the others wore a suite with a yellow tie and a fedora with a green chameleon and a yellow stripe. The last standing one was a scarred black haired woman with black slacks and a white dress shirt across her bosom, her black jacket sat on her shoulders and her crossed arms told the world to go to Hell. The two guns at her hips clinked lightly as she swayed from one foot to the other. The only one sitting wore a partial black mask that covered all but his left eye and a flawless black cloak both woven out of the infinite darkness. His eye was black in the center and slowly lightened to a brown that would melt your soul with a band of gold rimming the edge, his hair was the same brown but with stripes of a darkened silver throughout giving him a somewhat ghostly appearance as it hugged his skull before slightly flaring out a few inches below the collar of his cloak.

The sitting man stood and bowed while his retainers and everyone save Enma and Byakuran knelt, as he sat back down the Earth and Sky smiled and slid into the two seats across the table from him. The Earth smiled "Are you ready?" the other nodded and the White and Red summoned their Keys. The Key of the Earth was forged of the molten magma while the Key of the Sky was shaped of solid air, they handed him the keys and he placed them on the oak in front of him. His hands, wrapped in that same black fabric, were lifted above the floating Keys as disappeared.

Hayato who had watched the entire thing in silence stared as the man stood and opened a portal of black mist around his feet and bowed before everyone that was with him slowly drifted into the portal. He shook his head and opened his own portal, a red storm and stepped through to his own home.

* * *

Several days later Hayato was called by his sister, her Highness, Queen of the Fairies who sat on her throne in a set of jeans and a pink tee with a butterfly on it. She pranced over to her little brother and hugged him tightly before bouncing back, he noticed a stranger beside the throne, a darkly tanned girl with long pink hair and a black mask that covered her eyes. He turned to his sister "Who is that?" he pulled out several sticks of dynamite and prepared to throw until his sister held him back.

The stranger bowed and turned "Queen Bianchi, Master hopes you would grace him with an audience, yet he understands if you would not do so. Forgive me but I must return as he is calling" and she bowed again before her body changed to black mist and dissipated into the air.

Bianchi turned to her little brother "That was a member of Cervello, an independent group that governs life, they record what's going on, she came because the shinigami want a meeting"

Hayato shook his head "Hell no! those freaks don't understand what life is, what makes you think that they won't stab us in the back?!"

Fon stepped out of the shadows "The fact that they haven't slaughtered everyone, nor have that used your own weakness against you. Believe me young Hayato, if they so wanted to there would be no fighting. It would be them and you then suddenly only them. And their emperor is their greatest, if he chose by himself he could destroy everything."

Hayato stared in shock, Fon was known as a storm of destruction, for him to say that this man was even greater then himself, an Arcobaleno, was great praise and it scared the silver haired boy. Bianchi tilted her head "Then what do you suggest Fon?"

The storm thought for a moment "I…I suggest telling them yes and that you would like to meet with Reborn first, he is one of the three Arcobaleno that spends most of his time in that realm, he and I shall speak and I can give you more information"

* * *

Hayato watched as Fon and his sister escorted the fedora bearing man he saw at the passing of the Keys to a small room, Yamamoto stood with him as they watched Fon bow to the man who smirked before kissing his sister's knuckles. The group disappeared into a side room and the white haired man hissed in frustration.

Reborn walked out some time later with his face a neutral mask, he nodded once then was gone. Just like that.

Four days later the entire palace was in perfect condition, Luce, Bianchi, Lal Mirch, and the palace staff made the already beautiful building into something never seen before, even more majestic than Her Highness's coronation. Flower chains hung from the timeless rafters in great arcs that graced the rooms in reds, blues, whites and purples. The throne was polished until the entire room could be seen from it's reflection, and the pillars supporting the glass dome were wrapped in pink silks like enticing nightgowns displayed just a small portion of the marble beneath. Each person stood around the room in new attire, hand crafted by the best in existence just for this day.

Bianchi wore a purple dress that trailed far below her feet with it's silky embrace, the sleeveless V formed disappeared into a sash before it fell in elegant ripples across her legs. A servant rushed through the doors breathlessly and stared at the Queen. She nodded and he caught his breath and stood tall before addressing the room "The Lord of Shinigami and his venue"

Twelve people walked into the room in three waves with complete silence, Reborn, Jager and Bermuda stood right behind the Emperor along with a person in a long purple cloak and one in a dark purple bike suite. The six behind them gathered the brother's attention, the first was a tall thin man in the same black uniform as the rest of them but with sunglasses and a red boa around his neck and hair that flopped in front if his face dyed a vibrant green. The next wore a dark purple coat over his uniform with umbrellas on his back, his facial hair was shaped like lightning while his hair looked like he stuck his finger in a light socket. The next one wore a tiara over his bowl cut blond hair that shaded his eyes, he walked with one hand in his pocket and looked around as he twirled a knife around his finger. The last three brought up the rear, the scarred woman he had seen before with another woman, with long white hair in a slim formfitting black jacket and a sharp glare, the final member was almost a child, green haired with a large frog hat on his head he looked bored with his mouth slightly open as he looked around the room with apathetic eyes.

But the front of the procession caught his eye. The emperor, rumored to be the only thing in existence that has touched the Wellspring of Life and Death. With a slight bow everyone in the room went to their knees save the Queen who inclined her head to a near bow before he straightened. Now that there wasn't hundreds of people surrounding the Emperor Hayato took the chance to prod his power against the Shinigami's. Slamming all his flame into the ruler caused an instantaneous reaction. But not from the target, he just took it like it was a fly. And when Hayato stepped back to look at the size of his opponents flame…it was like a child staring into the sun. The reaction came from everyone around him, weapons were aimed at him, guns, knives, swords, umbrellas and fist. All aimed at the silver haired man who felt the overwhelming blood lust.

Bianchi raised her voice "Stand down, I will not have you hurt my brother!"

The reply was for the scarred women to pull the trigger far enough that the hammer stopped right before it slammed home, throwing knives were raised and swords were poised for the strike "What the hell make you think you can control us bitch?"

The fairies gasped in shock and raised their own weapons. In the tense silence before the room erupted into a bloodstained hurricane an oppressive miasma forced everyone to their hands and knees as it crawled over them and pushed them down further. "Enough". It was calm. And the silence lasted forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, it's been awhile since I've worked on this story and I've done a lot of writing…typing…story making. Let's see if I've improved any. Don't be afraid to tell me what you guys think!**

* * *

Two footsteps took him to the edge of the raised platform the throne sat on and turned, his back to the queen as his power seemed to be on the cusp of smothering everyone "When have I ever allowed you to act like mongrels?" the emperor asked in the near silence moments before he released them from the grip of his power.

Reborn was the first to stand and he cleared his throat "Never."

Bermuda staggered to his feet "But we have never seen you take an insult either!"

Tilting his head with those fathomless orbs cultivated a feeling of extreme nothingness "What insult? I felt nothing."

Fon allowed himself a moment "You didn't feel that?"

The emperor turned to the throne and those that stood around it "Does the sun pay notice to the individual grains of sand? Does the Fairy Throne tremble at every insect who crawls across the world?" the single visible eye scanned all of them "No. I do not feel the flames of any of you."

Hayato gripped his hands tightly in utter rage "What do you mean 'any of you'?" he mocked.

Seemingly without moving the black and silver ghost appeared right in front of him and leaned closer to whisper in his ear "What did your mother tell you about that temper of yours? What did your father say about that reckless habit of not keeping your mouth shut?"

The prince roared with confusion turning to anger and lacing his words "And what did your parents say about pulling that shit on other people!?"

The God of Death before him stared at him like an interesting bug "I did not pull it on them." by now everyone was on their feet "I told my predecessor of the times when he was born human. When he lay with a woman who was not his wife in the Is-That-Is but in the Then-That-Came-Before. Some things never change Hayato Gokudera. Some things always change." a shadow took form in his gloved hand, it shifted several time, a car, a mountain, a coffin, a small crying child "Some things are coming into existence that have never before."

The emperor stepped down and returned to his group before turning smartly on his heels "I am Tsunayoshi Sawada, Second Emperor of the Shinigami, Herald of the Then-That-Will-Be, Prophet of Then-That-Came-Before and Keeper of the Is-That-Is."

Bianchi, who had been on pins ever since Hayto pushed his flame against Tsunayoshi, asked "What are those things? Aren't they the past, present and future?"

The scarred woman snorted "Stupid trash doesn't even know the difference."

Jager turned "Quiet Xanxus, they haven't lived as long as you have nor have they had much contact with us."

The emperor lifted his chin high and allowed his voice to carry "I came here to deliver two messages and to see the ruler of this world."

The queen looked to her left and right where Fon and Hayato stood respectively "What would your judgment be?"

Reborn closed his eyes and pressed his eye lids closed as hard as he could. _There goes any chance at peace we had._

The Shinigami tilted his head to the side "You are not the best" before weapons were drawn he continued "But your blood says you can be. And I have seen far too many who were pitiful." he inclined his head slightly in a bow and his retinue bowed deeply at the waist.

Fon took the moment to ask "What are the two messages you came to say?"

"I will allow you to travel into my realm."

Everyone listening fell into shock, including the emperor's companions. Only a select few non-shinigami had ever been allowed to be _considered _to see the realm, in fact, there had been more kings and queens of the fairies than people ever allowed.

Mouth dry the queen asked "And the other?"

What came out of his mouth was far less shocking but still confusing "Tell your guardian, Mukuro, that he and I need to speak."

Bianchi nodded, she actually had dismissed her guardians except her brother to try and keep them from fighting in front of the emperor. Having felt his flames she now thanked whatever deity planted the idea in her head. She stood for the first time during the meeting "Your message to Mukuro will be delivered." she bowed her head and her people mirrored the action deeply "Thank you for coming. May we have many more prosperous meetings."

"Agreed." was the last word she heard from her counterpart before black mist rose from around his feet and engulfed his people. It was brushed away by a supernatural wind moments later and no trace of the group remained.

The fairies quickly dispersed once they figured out there was no more interesting people around. The room emptied besides the queen, her brother and adviser. Fon let out a low whistle "Well, good thing you had…well pretty much everyone go out on missions, otherwise it might have turned into a fight."

"It nearly did." came the retort from the queen.

Hayato didn't have the grace to look remorseful.

Bianchi sighed before asking her advisor "Should we go?"

Her brother cut in before anyone could answer "Who were those people with him?"

Fon pressed a finger into his lip "As you know Reborn is an Arcobaleno like me, as was the one in the purple cloak and the biker-Viper Mammon and Skull." Fon chuckled for a second "They have a bond deeper than marriage and they are about as opposite as can be but they do love each other very much. " then almost to himself he wondered "I wonder if Viper's gotten pregnant yet, last I check they were trying to have children…"

As he continued to think about his comrades Bianchi reminded him "And the others?"

"Oh, sorry." all three storms looked at each other for a moment "Jager and Bermuda are former Arcobaleno but when they died Tsunayoshi asked them if they would help lead the new Arcobaleno and they took on the name of Vendice and started to punish those that commit the most heinous crimes." he shrugged apologetically "I really don't know too much about them or the other six."

The queen looked at her brother "I'm going."

"What?! Why?" he spat out quickly.

Thinking aloud the queen started "Nobody knows anything about the Shinigami beside their job. If we go and see them maybe we can learn something and who knows what that might lead to? I'm not thinking immortality but maybe they could tell us something about our ancestors, like how the fairies came to be…"

* * *

The Shinigami world was picturesque, nothing in any other world could compare to the mountain world. The majority of the people lived in the valley to the South of the mountain that dominated the world, the lush realm was filled with colors and life that seemed utterly contradictory as to the occupation of it's inhabitants.

There were few roads up into the mountain, the ability to teleport negated the need, but above the tree line and just below the start of the snow cap was the palace. The palace itself sat bridging the single river that ran down the mountain and the valley before turning into a large lake that meandered to the ocean. That was the entirety of the Death Gods' realm. But it would take years to walk from one end to the other and only one Shinigami could teleport it's entire length.

As the emperor stepped out of the mist he sighed and rolled his shoulders, in a much looser tone said "Okay guys, tomorrow I wanna talk about what happened," they tensed up "I don't think you guys did the wrong thing but I think it could have gone better. Go get some food and rest up." he said with a smile in his eye.

Everybody went their separate ways and Tsuna made his way to what could loosely be called his office. Once he was sure he was alone he pulled off his mask and tossed it on the desk, a dark warm stain covered the wood and he slumped into the chair. He hated throwing his weight around, it made him feel so…awkward. Like a kid trying to play the big man.

He smiled at that "Well, I'm the not the biggest man I've ever met…" a knock at the door dragged him out of his thoughts and a quick mental scan told him he didn't need to put on the mask "Come in Mom."

Nana Sawada danced in before kissing her son's cheek "Oh, I heard you went to the Fairy palace!" she nearly squealed.

He motioned to the short table and cushions at the other end of the room and smiled "How about we get some tea and snacks and I'll tell you all about it?"

She nodded and darted off leaving her son shaking his head with a chuckle at her unaffected antics. Another knock sounded and he decided that the visitor could deal with him without is mask on. He wore it for his people after all.

A very old Shinigami walked in, the oldest in fact. Talbot sauntered in, his cane moving silently across the ground "How was it?"

He shrugged before realizing that the blind man wouldn't have seen it "Eh, I feel kinda…not really disappointed but it wasn't all glittery or anything."

Talbot laughed "Were you really expecting that?"

Almost like a child he said "Well every other time I had to deal with them I thought they were an adolescent girl on a sugar high!"

Talbot cackled as Nana entered "Hello there Talbot!" she greeted with a giggle. "Good thing I brought extras." she said as she set the trays down and helped her elder find a cushion to sit on. It took only a few minutes for the entire meeting to be explained. Talbot was running his finger across his chin while Nana looked at her son coolly "I guess I'll have to teach Xanxus not to forget her manners again."

Tsuna shuddered but chuckled "I think I'd agree with that."

The blind guy 'looked' at them before sighing "I feel bad for her…"

Nana gave him a smile so bright he could _feel_ it before she said in the kindest voice she could muster "Whatever do you mean?"

The old man pointed at her "That right there!" he rubbed his face "God I feel sorry for Iemitsu…no I don't."

At the mention of his father Tsuna's smile faded a bit "Don't feel sorry for him, he made his bed now he's got to lay in it."

Iemitsu had decided that the best way to raise a family was to only be around it, seemingly, as little as possible. While it couldn't be said that either mother or son resented him his reception was slightly colder than the average person's.

Taking a bite out of a rice cracker the emperor asked "So what do you think the chances of them coming by are?"

His mother started "I'm thinking…3:5, they're headstrong but knowing a living creature they probably think getting closer to us might somehow give them immortality." all of them deflated a bit at that remark. Immortality was beyond even them but nobody really believed it and that led to some very bad confrontations.

Talbot cleared his throat "I think nearly 1:1, they probably want to know why you got the two Keys."

Tsuna propped a knee up so that his elbow could lean against it as he pointed the cracker at the old man "Hey now, they brought it upon themselves. I just did what I could to help."

The shepherd spread his hands in a placating gesture "We both know that but how would they know what's going on? The only reason they got involved with the Humans at all is last year a portal popped up and one of the idiots got themselves killed."

Sighing the emperor rubbed his head with his free hand "Yeah, and now I've got to deal with all three lower realms at once…"


End file.
